Twisted Series - The Beginning of it All
by Neverre
Summary: In the twisted world that Purepaw lives in There is no such thing as love... but a war rises up out of newfound rivalries and Purepaw's only concern is that when this is all over what will be left to rebuild?
1. Alleigences

Alleigences

Silverclan

Leader: Flickerstar -Flecked black and white she cat with one silver and one dark gray eye

Deputy: Dreamcloud -white she cat with black ears & tail and silver-green eyes

Medicine cat: Mintleaf -gray she cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Creampelt -Creamy red she cat with blue eyes (Mate: Pebblestrike)  
Dawnfrost -Silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes (Mate: Rainpelt)  
Rivermist -Blue gray she cat with misty gray eyes (No Mate)  
Aurorapool -Russet and brown she cat with orange eyes (Mate: Bumblefur)  
Spiritglow -Silver she cat with yellow eyes (Mate: Owlfeather)  
Silverdrop -Silver she cat with one orange and one yellow eye (Mate: Redlight)  
Icestreak -Blue gray she cat with electric blue eyes (No Mate)  
Flarestripe -Brown and black tabby she cat with orange eyes (Mate: Bloodfoot)  
Frostfall -silver she cat with white paws and grey eyes (Mate: Jaywhisker)  
Shimmerleaf -silver lynx point she cat with emerald-green eyes (Mate: Crowheart)

Apprentices:  
Applepaw -Russet she cat with black tail, ears and paws with green eyes (Mentor: Shimmerleaf)  
Morningpaw -Orange she cat with yellow eyes (Mentor: Spiritglow)  
Hazelpaw -Brown and black she cat with green/brown eyes (Mentor: Dreamcloud)

Queens:  
Brightstream -White with jade blue eyes (Mate: Moonblaze)  
(Mother of Crystalkit light gray she kit with electric blue eyes and Chillkit white tom with electric blue eyes.)

Blazefire -Orange tabby with amber eyes (Mate: Duststorm)  
(Mother of Shortkit black and gray tom with a short tail and amber eyes and Sunkit orange tabby she kit with amber eyes)

Eclipseflower -Black and white with purple/blue eyes (Mate: Cedartail)  
(Mother of Ivorykit white she-kit with silver eyes and Purekit white she-kit with purple-blue eyes)

Elders:  
Ashwater -ragged gray she cat with dull brown eyes  
Rosefur -Blind russet she cat with green eyes

Goldclan

Leader: Oakstar -Cream and brown with brown eyes

Deputy: Stormclaw -Dark gray with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Darkfeather -Dark gray with orange eyes

Warriors:  
Pebblestrike -Brown with black paws and stone gray eyes (Mate: Creampelt)  
Rowanfrost -Brown with blue eyes (No Mate)  
Moonblaze -light gray with orange eyes (Mate: Brightstream)  
Rainpelt -Gray with blue eyes (Mate: Dawnfrost)  
Bumblefur -Gray tabby with green eyes (Mate: Aurorapool)  
Mallowtooth -Brown with amber eyes (No Mate)  
Duststorm -Gray with white feet and silver eyes (Mate: Blazefire)  
Crowheart -Black with yellow eyes (Mate: Shimmerleaf)  
Owlfeather -White with a black chest, ears and tail (Mate: Spiritglow)  
Snakepelt -Ginger and white with pale hazel eyes (No Mate)  
Redlight -Russet with orange eyes (Mate: Silverdrop)  
Cedartail -Russet with silver eyes (Mate: Eclipseflower)  
Bloodfoot -White with one ginger foot (Mate: Flarestripe)  
Jaywhisker -Blueish-white with misty gray eyes (Mate: Frostfall)

Apprentices:  
Runningpaw -Brown tabby with blue eyes  
Longpaw -Black tabby with amber eyes  
Sootpaw -Light gray tabby with stormy gray eyes  
Whitepaw -White with a black tail tip and ears, electric blue eyes

Elders:  
Blackleg -White tom with black and gray legs, green eyes  
Tigerstep -Brown tabby with orange eyes  
Hawkflight -Gray and black with blue eyes


	2. Lore

Twisted

Long ago a rift formed between the two genders of cats. The tom cats boasted that without their strength the she cats would be wiped out by badgers, foxes and rogues, While the she cats countered that without them there would be no new kits and therefore the cats would cease to exist.  
This rift persisted for moons upon moons until finally Starclan intervened telling the cats that unless the fighting stopped, no matter what gender the cats may be, they would all face an early death and a blood spattered future for their kits...

...But that was many seasons ago and now the four clans have become two. the she cats and the tom cats live many sunrises apart and only come together for the great reunion every leaf-bare in which the toms and she cats meet with eachother at the great hollow in between their clans.  
This is a world in which love is a forbidden and foreign concept, nothing more than an elders tale, told to cptivate the kits of the clan. When a cat reaches their 21st moon of age they must visit the Star-Pool which resides in one of the farthest branches of the great hollow, there they are shown a face, the face of the cat destined to be their mate, they will search for that cat and when they find them the two cats will spend one night together then travel home with the she cat bearing the toms kits.  
Kits are always born in new-leaf three moons after the great reunion, when a she kit reaches its sixth moon of age it is taught basic battle moves and tactics as well as far advanced hunting skills, the tom kits however are only apprenticed after their ninth moon of age once they have joined Goldclan and are taught the most basic hunting skills and the most advanced battle moves and tactics.

CONTENTS

1. Silverclan  
2. Goldclan  
3. The great hollow  
4. The Star-Pool  
5. Mates  
6. Kits

1. Silverclan

Silverclan is the clan that is home to all the she cats in the forest as well as all the kits. Silverclan hunts small prey such as voles, mice and songbirds.

2. Goldclan

Goldclan is home to all of the tom cats in the forest, Goldclan cats are terrible hunters but the most expert fighters in all of the forest as such they treat fighting as a way of life and will actively seek out large predators such as badgers and foxes and will dispatch of and eat them.

3. The great hollow

The great hollow is the place where both clans gather every leaf-bare to reproduce and as such it has many underground caverns and tunnels and is home to the Star-Pool.

4. The Star-Pool

The Star-Pool is much like the moonstone of old times and is a place to connect with your warrior ancestors as well as where young cats will see the face of their mate-to-be.

5. Mates

When a cat reaches their 21st moon of age they must visit the Star-Pool which resides in one of the farthest branches of the great hollow, there they are shown a face, the face of the cat destined to be their mate, they will search for that cat and when they find them the two cats will spend one night together then travel home with the she cat bearing the toms kits.

6. Kits

Kits are always born in new-leaf three moons after the great reunion, when a she kit reaches its sixth moon of age it is taught basic battle moves and tactics as well as far advanced hunting skills, the tom kits however are only apprenticed after their ninth moon of age once they have joined Goldclan and are taught the most basic hunting skills and the most advanced battle moves and tactics.


	3. Prologue

"Hello?" Purekit mewed "Is anyone out there?" she mewed frantically searching through the black mass of what she assumed were trees, you see Purekit had never been outside before so she wouldn't know. Out of the corner of her eye Purekit caught sight of a silver she cat and a golden tom, now when I say silver and gold I mean these cats looked like they were actually made of metal, the she cat spoke to Purekit in a voice that radiated warmth "Pure, Crystal and Ivory shall save the two clans," Then the tom continued in a voice that radiated power "While Hazel and Apple do all that they can," and then they spoke together the power of their voices nearly lifting Purekit off of her feet "Morning will come upon the Suns wing, But will that be enough to reverse everything?" and then the world faded and Purekit got jolted awake.  
"Purekit! Purekit! Ebonyflower's gonna take us for a walk!" mewed her sister Ivorykit  
"Really?!" Purekit mewed jumping to her paws "Wait for me!" Purekit mewed as she padded across the nursery to join her mother and sister outside, "We're going with Stonekit, Sunkit and Blazefire as well!"  
"OK." mewed Purekit, "Can we see the flourishing oak?" Purekit mewed to her mother  
"No, little one the flourishing oak lives in the great hollow." mewed Ebonyflower, licking her kits forehead as both Purekit and Ivorykit squealed in disappointment "When can we see it then?" asked Ivorykit, sounding put off, "Once you are nine moons old." replied Ebonyflower "On your first journey to the great hollow." she mewed.  
They padded out of camp and into the forest "Would you like to go see the apprentices train?" meowed Blazefire, 'the kits all shook their heads "We want to go see the river!" Squealed Ivorykit "Yeah!" Purekit added Blazefire smiled "Okay but I have to ask your mother," Blazefire looked towards Ebonyflower questioningly and when she nodded Blazefire mewed "okay, off to the river it is.". They padded along a well-worn path to the river and were only occasionally held up when one of the kits stumbled on a root or a stone.  
When they reached the gorge that led down to the river they followed a stone path down to the water's edge "Okay now be careful, we don't want any of you falling in and catching a cold!" meowed Ebonyflower to the kits who sat perched on a rock about a tail length away from the shore, There was complete silence for a second and then Purekit flashed a paw into the water and scooped up a fish! "Ebonyflower, Look what I caught!" called Purekit to her mother picking up the fish in her jaws she easily leapt the tail length to the shore and dropped the fish at her mothers feet "PUREKIT!" Purekit almost fell over in surprise"Y-yes?" Purekit shrank back in fear "What have I told you about kits hunting?" Ebonyflower hissed, Purekit muttered something inaudible and stalked away to go join the other kits.  
Ebonyflower was still fuming about her kit breaking a rule that she had enforced a thousand times, for StarClans sake that kit had probably caught more prey than Applepaw and Hazelpaw combined! But then Ebonyflower got snapped out of her thoughts by a pitiful mewling sound and a tiny white muzzle bobbing only centimeters above water level "IVORYKIT!" she yowled and dove into the icy water after her kit, she paddled with all her might frantically trying to catch up with Ivorykit, But it was no use, Ivorykit was drifting away... then she felt a pelt beside her, not waterlogged like her own but warm and comforting A voice whispered in her ear "Go on, save her." and then Ebonyflower found the strength to keep going.

Ebonyflower was sitting on the shore with Ivorykit laying beside her, thankfully Ivorykit had not inhaled any water and would be fine in no time, Ebonyflower on the other hand had not been so lucky and was resting beside her kit, as she was in no shape to walk back to camp and Ivorykit was still too tired from all the paddling she had done in the river. Ebonyflower heard a noise in the trees ahead of them and when she lifted her head to see what it was she got a nasty surprise, it was a fox. "Ivorykit, get behind me." Ebonyflower hissed "Wha? Why?" Ivorykit mumbled sleepily "Because there's a fox," Ebonyflower replied "But it hasn't scented us yet and I need it to think im not a threat to its territory "Are you sure it's not like that time when you _swore_ you scented a badger and it turned out it was only Rosefur?"  
"Yes i'm _sure_ it's a fox this time."  
"Well if you say so." Mewed Ivorykit as she moved over so she was hidden from view.  
"I can see the fox," Hissed Ebonyflower under her breath "It's coming our way." she breathed, a couple heartbeats later a fox burst into the clearing that they had rested in, its eyes narrowed and it stood there staring at Ebonyflower, a moment later the fox screeched in rage as a small black and gray furball barreled into its side and started clawing at it "Stonekit, Get away from there!" Ivorykit squeaked, obviously terrified, Stonekit started running but the fox grabbed his tail and swung him side to side finally letting go and sending Stonekit flying into a tree trunk with a sickening _THUMP.  
_

Ivorykit stood in front of Mintleaf "What do you _mean_ you don't know if he will be all right?!" Ivorykit mewed worriedly  
"I mean that ive done all I can for him," Mintleaf said shaking her head "he's in the hands of StarClan now."

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-stone for a clan meeting." Flickerstar announced "This is a ceremony that I have not performed for many moons and it pains me greatly to use it on such a young kit," Her eyes darkened "Spirits of StarClan you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as clan leader and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment in he will be known as Shortkit for though the spirit that shines within him has not been dimmed we will forever honor the bravery he showed in his first battle."

* * *

**Hope you guys are happy, I wasted all day on this.**


	4. Ceremonies, Training and Being Praised

Twisted :: The Beginning of it All :: Chapter One :: Ceremonies, Training and Being Praised ::

Purekit was padding through a dark forest where the shadows seemed as if they were curtains; hiding terror behind them. Purekit heard a faint voice... Like a lullaby almost, but as if it were sung to do anything but put you to sleep, it whispered "Purekit... Prophecy... ? Save... Two... Clans... ?" Purekit saw a shadow, denser than the rest rose up in front of her and in a flash of teeth and claws she woke up.  
"Purepaw! Its nearly sunhigh!"  
"Coming, Eclipseflower!" yowled Purepaw as she tried to remember her dream... There were shadows... And a prophecy? Could it be the prophecy she had had moons before?  
"Never-mind, I needed to get up anyways." she mewed to herself as she padded into a patch of sunlight outside the nursery and started grooming herself.  
Just as she was finishing grooming Flickerstar yowled the familiar summons "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highstones for a clan meeting!" as Purekit padded over to the highstones to become an apprentice she felt a chill of foreboding, what if I'm not meant to be a warrior?

"Purekit, step forward," as Purekit stepped forward she felt a chill go up her spine, there was no going back now. Her mind blocked out most of what she heard but she managed to hear "-until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Purepaw." Purepaw touched noses with her mentor, it was Shimmerleaf.

Purepaw backed away as Ivorypaw, Sunpaw and Crystalpaw became apprentices.

Purepaw was out learning the borders with Crystalpaw and Sunpaw while Ivorypaw checked the elders for ticks. As they walked along their border Purepaw spotted a squirrel and she remembered Applepaw in the camp training to catch them, "The squirrel will hear you before it sees you so tread lightly and watch your steps.".  
Purepaw got into a hunters crouch and slowly started stalking her prey, She pounced and in one swift motion she delivered the killing bite. The squirrel was bigger than she was!  
"Hey Shimmerleaf?" Purepaw mewed through her mouthful of fur "Could you help me here?"  
Shimmerleaf padded over and Purepaw watched with satisfaction as she went all wide eyed and asked as expected if Purepaw had caught that herself,  
"Of course I caught it, what, did you think it fell from the sky?!" Exclaimed Purepaw.  
"Obviously not!" scoffed Shimmerleaf as she took the massive squirrel from Purepaw "I merely thought... Never-mind.".  
As they padded back towards the others Purepaw got a thorn stuck in her pad and Shimmerleaf sent her back to camp to see Mintleaf.  
Purekit padded towards the camp "Ouch, ouch, ouch..." Every time her paw touched the ground. She arrived at camp and walked into camp to see that Applepaw was in there as well getting mouse bile for the elders ticks "Hello Purepaw, what brings you here?" meowed Mintleaf  
"I got a thorn in my pad while I was learning the borders."  
Mintleaf pulled the thorn out of Purepaw's pad with a faint squeak of pain from Purepaw.  
"Hey, Mintleaf, do you think you will be getting an apprentice soon?"  
"I'm not that old yet! I still have time."  
Mintleaf gave Purepaw a smile as she put a marigold poultice on her paw.  
"Thanks a lot Mintleaf!" Meowed Purepaw as she padded out of the medicine den, just then the other apprentices came back from learning the borders.  
Immediately Flarestripe walks up to Shimmerleaf  
"Wow, what a huge squirrel! Great catch!"  
"Actually Purepaw caught it." Shimmerleaf meowed proudly  
"Purepaw caught it? It's nearly twice her size!" Proclaimed Flarestripe, looking at Purepaw with awe, "I wish my apprentice was as good as that! She never caught anything until her third hunting patrol and Purepaw's been trying to fish since she was 3 moons old!".  
Now everyone was staring at Purepaw as she backed away and hid in the apprentices den, embarrassed about the unexpected praise, Applepaw walked into the apprentices glowering at Purepaw and meowed loudly to nothing in particular "That ratchety old crow, Flarestripe! She couldn't recognize a talented hunter if it danced around the camp throwing mouse- tails at all of the warriors! I honestly don't see anything special about that scrawny bit of fluff named Purepaw!" Growled Applepaw  
"Uh, if it makes you feel better then I think you're a great hunter, that squirrel I caught was just a bit of luck." Mewed purepaw  
"Sorry, I guess I was overreacting, it's just that Flarestripes never complimented me before and I'm her apprentice."  
"It's okay." Assured Purepaw as Shimmerleaf called her out of the apprentices den.  
"Could you take the squirrel you caught to the elders?"  
"Sure, Shimmerleaf."  
Purepaw picked up the squirrel and padded over to the elders den when she got into the Blueberry bush that the elders live in Rosefur jumped to her feet and asked "Who's there? Are we under attack?!"  
"No, Rosefur it's only Purepaw." assured Ashwater  
"I'm sorry Purepaw," Meowed Rosefur "Ever since I lost my eyesight in battle I've been a bit jumpy."  
"That's alright Rosefur, after all I probably would have been eaten by badgers if you hadn't protected the nursery, Anyways, I brought you two this."  
"I suppose Shimmerleaf caught that then?" Meowed Ashwater  
"No, I did."  
"Seriously?"  
"Of course." Meowed Purepaw with a look of pride on her face.  
"How big is it?" Mewed Rosefur  
"Twice as big as Purepaw!" Claimed Ashwater "Well... Almost twice as big anyway."  
"Well lets eat then." Rosefur meowed  
"I agree." Mewed Ashwater as Purepaw walked away and headed towards the apprentices den, once she got in she headed straight to her moss bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
-=^.^=-

Ah, sorry for the extremely long wait for the chapter and the lack of story line but I'm still working on the plot and can't seem to find the folder with my storyline in it so I made a filler chapter for you, please don't hate me for my incompetence...

~Neverre


End file.
